Love's Trial
by Catherine E. Grant
Summary: It's up to Xena to seal Ares' fate...what will she choose?


LOVE'S TRIAL  
Author: Catherine E. Grant (avatar_31@angelfire.com)  
  
~~  
Disclaimer:   
Nope, I still don't own them. Don't you think that if I did I'd be writing scripts, not fanfic!? And I'd have gotten rid of all that Eve/Livia crap and the "end of the gods." Repeat after me, "The gods are good, we don't want to kill them." Maybe if we repeat it enough somebody'll hear us? Besides, if we kill 'em all (as Xena would say) who'll I have left to play with? So nobody's dead, not even temporarily. Any characters you see here are the property of Renaissance Pictures, Greek mythology, or both. The idea of Ares and Xena being kinda in love is totally my assumption. Yes, mine, mine, mine! And the property of all those other great fanfic writers - you know who you are - who treated my XWP withdrawal and got me hooked on Ares/Xena fanfic.   
  
Summary: It's up to Xena to seal Ares' fate  
  
~~  
LOVE'S TRIAL  
~~  
  
In a throne room on Olympus, a trial had convened. The room was deathly silent and Zeus faced the arrayed faces with a triumphant smile. Before him on the dais knelt Ares, naked except for a loincloth and bound in the chains of Haephestus. The hate and loathing in his gaze would have made any mortal flee, but those who held him were gods.  
  
Zeus spoke. "Ares, God of War, you have been observed breaking one of the most sacred laws of Olympus. In full knowledge of the rule, you deliberately murdered the Chosen of Apollo."  
  
Despite the circumstances Ares didn't lose his cocky attitude. "Hey, it was battle! I wouldn't call that murder..."  
  
"I would!" yelled Apollo, jumping to his feet. "Daseus was not a skilled warrior like one of your killing machines! He was a good and honest man, there was no way he could have hurt you."  
  
"Daseus was a bastard and an arrogant little prick," Ares corrected coldly. "I'm sure you're aware of how he treated his family and all those around him. Greece will be a better place without him. He hurt everyone he dealt with; mortals will be thanking me."  
  
"You try to justify your actions but you go too far" Hera interrupted. "It is not your place to pass judgement or issue challenges. The Rule remains and you have broken it. I say we allow Apollo, as the injured party, to decide your punishment."  
  
"Oh, please!" began Ares mockingly. "Apollo here- "  
"BE SILENT!" thundered Zeus. "I concur with Hera. Apollo, how should we punish this miscreant?"  
  
Ares couldn't miss Hera's sickly sweet smile as all eyes turned to Apollo. He studied his brother thoughtfully as if deciding, but the god of war could see in his eyes he knew exactly what he would say.  
  
"He shall join Prometheus for eternity." No, Ares prayed silently. Around him the hall erupted into a whirl of conversation.   
  
"Then it is settled" judged Zeus.  
  
"NO!" A woman's scream filled the air and Aphrodite left her seat to march angrily towards them. Ares could see she was shaking but she clung to her convictions. "Father, you can't do this."  
  
"No? I can and I will, Aphrodite. What say has love in a judgement of war?"  
  
"Quite a lot." She spoke firmly but quietly as she placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder. "Contrary to what you may think, love can be a stronger force than war." Giving his shoulder a slight squeeze she dropped her arm and turned to face the gathering.   
  
"Love is the only force that can truly change a person. Love can stop a war. Love can bind where war would tear apart. Love will remain when war has vanished, and even in war there will always be love."  
  
"What are you getting at?" queried Hera sharply.   
  
'Dite took a deep breath. "I say we let love be the judge of Ares. As goddess of Love, I believe I know better than anyone the effect love can have on a person. And I believe there is a spark of love within him. I know he can feel, I know he can be hurt, even though you always choose to ignore it and he tries to hide it."  
  
"War cannot feel."  
  
"Ares isn't entirely war. Through love he's learnt to feel, and learnt to appreciate people as more than just killing machines. I say we give him a chance; if he can change through Love we allow him to go free to be changed by it; a God of War who can love would not kill in cold blood and would feel remorse for the slaughter he has committed. Forgiveness can be a harder weight to bear than chains, Father."  
  
"You propose we let him be judged by love. How would you intend for this to happen?"  
  
She took a deep breath and crossed her fingers behind her back where only Ares saw them. Here goes nothing, bro. Here's my last shot for you and the warrior babe.  
  
"There's a mortal, Xena - "  
"I know of her" Zeus interrupted. "Ares is obsessed with her. Perhaps your suggestion has merit after all, daughter. Xena will be the one to decide Ares' fate. I shall go to her and put to her the question of her love for Ares. If she replies that she doesn't love him, he will go to take his place beside Prometheus as Apollo has decreed. However if she does, Ares will go free...and Xena shall take his place." Murmurs of agreement filled the chamber and blanched Aphrodite's stricken face.  
  
"That is just so not fair!" she protested. "I want you to give him a chance with Xena so she can help him to change like Herc helped her! It couldn't go wrong, there's good in him and Xena'd be a good teacher!"  
  
Zeus laughed and shook his head. "I am well aware of what you want, Aphrodite, and I think you have been spending too long with mortals. You can not simply demand what you want from the King of the Gods, daughter. YOU must learn that what you want isn't always important. Now be silent. Xena will decide the fate of Ares."   
  
Ares scoffed derisively. "How long will you keep this up? This is just a reason for you to irritate my chosen!"  
  
"Very well, Ares, I shall put a time limit on Xena's answer. She will have one candlemark from when I arrive to give me her answer."  
  
"Don't do this to her" Ares demanded. "It's not her fight, it's nothing to do with her, just leave her out of this. Please...just take me, okay? I shouldn't have stuffed around with Apollo's chosen, I know I broke the rules. Don't take it out on Xena, Dad."  
  
"Yes, you know the rules, Ares." Hera answered for him. "So do we...and it's only fair that your crime against Apollo's chosen be put to your chosen to decide. All of Olympus knows that she hates you and hates what you made her become. It will be most entertaining to watch her unknowingly condemn you to an eternity of torture. Besides, why would you care if you'd go anyway?" Her voice rose shrilly. "I think this fool chosen of yours is the only person, no, the only thing you care about, Ares. You don't want to have to watch her make her choice. You're afraid she'll say no."  
  
Olympus laughed and the bound God of War turned his head away. His mother's sneering face mocked his efforts to remain unbowed by the chains. For a brief moment his eyes met those of his younger sister where she stood miserably between Hera and Zeus. The shared pain in her blue eyes told him she understood and that she was sorry. This wasn't what she had intended at all.   
  
"No," Ares breathed softly, and his dark eyes were stained with tears. "I'm afraid she'll say yes."   
  
None but Aphrodite heard him.  
  
***  
  
Xena was sitting contentedly in a corner of the palace gardens, sharpening her sword. Gabrielle had begged her to come shopping with her, but she had begged off on the grounds she wouldn't be very good company, and persuaded her to take Diana instead. The younger woman had enthusiastically agreed. Stretched out in the warm sun, slow easy strokes honing the blade she treasured, Xena idly watched the birds flying in between the trees. "It's funny, isn't it?" she murmured to herself. "Gabrielle probably thinks I'm out picking a fight somewhere and here I am just enjoying the sunshine." Thinking of Gabrielle made her chuckle, but she didn't want to consider the reason her friend hadn't got much sleep. Though her wedding to Joxer had occurred well over a month ago Xena still hadn't got quite used to her friends' new state.   
  
Xena felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle and she spun around with her sword in hand, dropping the whetstone. A familiar flash of golden light heralded the arrival of a God.  
  
"Zeus" Xena greeted him coldly. "What do you want?"  
  
"To speak to you about Ares."  
"Then speak." With a disgusted motion she sheathed her blade and stood. "What has he done now?"  
  
"His warlords have attacked the village of Trentos, where Apollo's chosen was. When he challenged the warriors Ares appeared and killed him."  
  
Xena raised a curious eyebrow. "You can't tell me he forgot about the rule no God can harm another God's chosen," she remarked. "He's too clever for that. What does he want to get out of this? Better still, what do you want? I'm sure it's not a social call."   
  
"His sin was against a mortal and as such it is up to a mortal to decide his fate."  
  
"His fate"... Then he's really in trouble this time, thought Xena, careful to keep her face expressionless. He's not going to ask me what should be done to him, so he'll probably want an answer on something, and what I say determines what happens to Ares. Briefly she considered the idea of letting Zeus do what he wanted to him, but just as rapidly she dismissed the thought. Loyalty was a strange quality for one who had been a warlord to praise so highly, but Xena had always possessed it and she would never turn away someone who might need her help. And what will happen to him if Zeus gets his way? Something tells me we're not talking Elysian fields here.  
  
"So," she addressed Zeus, "you want me to decide what happens to him."  
Zeus nodded. "His fate is in your hands, mortal. So tell me, what does your past with Ares mean to you? He corrupted you, made you into a killing machine, full of lust and hate and violence. Through the influence of Hercules you managed to escape the cycle, but my son has never given up hope he may someday win you back. He aggravates you, constantly annoying you when you want him to leave, interferes with your life and those of your friends. He tried to drive you crazy. He nearly made you kill your own mother. Time and time again, Ares has tried to corrupt you. Time and time again you have renounced and refused him."  
  
"So?" Xena allowed an insolent tone to creep into her voice.  
  
"You can hardly feel the same way about him that you did as a warlord, can you Xena?"  
  
Stall. I have to stall and draw out what he doesn't want to tell me. Sardonically she pretended to think. "I hardly think my feelings are relevant here, Zeus. I really have nothing to do with your problems with Ares. I could just walk away right now. But you don't want me to do that, do you? You need me for some reason. What if I don't want to play your little game? Will Daddy-kins lose a fight with his iddle-widdle son just cos a mortal didn't wanna play tag?"  
  
Zeus drew himself together and Xena could feel the power that radiated from him. For one moment she thought she'd overplayed her hand, but he made a forcible effort to calm himself.  
  
"This level of taunting is beneath you Xena. It's quite simple, you know, tell me what I want to know and I'll leave."  
  
"Sorry Zeus I guess I just don't know what you want from me. I'm only a silly little mortal after all."  
  
"How do you feel about Ares?"  
  
"Physically or emotionally?" She shot back. "Because if you mean physically, we could have a really good conversation, compare notes, you know what I mean?" In a couple of quick strides Xena closed the distance between them and placed one hand on his chest. "So Zeus just how good is Hera in bed? I'm sure there has to be a reason for all your little 'infidelities' but we won't talk about them will we? Was Hercules worth the trouble to bed Alcmene? Was it good enough to keep coming back for more? Ares is like that you know...knows just how to give a woman what she wants and when she wants it. Just ask Aphrodite...matter of fact why don't we call her now? I'm sure she could offer a few insights into Ares' prowess in bed, it's been a while since they were together so I'm sure he's changed a technique here or there. But you never know with you godly types - I hear tell you use the same methods for every woman. That's certainly not going to win you many fans. Maybe that's why Hera puts up with you sleeping around, it gives her some peace to enjoy somebody better."   
  
Xena smirked and enjoyed the furious look on Zeus' face. Strike while the iron is hot, Xena, she told herself. Placing a comradely arm around his shoulders she led the king of the gods to a wooden bench at the side of the garden. "Sit down and tell me all about it," she prompted. "Are you having trouble with Hera again? That's bad, I know just how bad it is when you piss off someone so close to you. Gabrielle and I rarely fight but when we do, they're really something. I hear Hera's got quite a temper, and I know you do - you can't hold your position and level of authority without exerting it, I respect that. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
***  
On Olympus, Ares and Aphrodite could barely control their glee as Xena successfully confused their father. Hera and Apollo stormed in anger but were forbidden by their pledge to interfere as Xena offered 'comforting' advice to the King of the Gods. "I doubt he even knows what he went there to ask," whispered Ares grinning.  
"They'll never underestimate the warrior babe again, will they bro! I knew she could do it!"  
"You didn't seem so sure there before" he pointed out.  
"Well I was a little shocked, that's all. I didn't mean for this to happen, but hey, seems it's gonna turn out for the best. One of you'll only get punished if she actually gives an answer. If she doesn't they'll have to let you go! See, this is like really cool. Xe's one smart girl bro, appreciate her!"  
"Oh, I do, I do" affirmed Ares quietly. Then he shifted, and grinned sheepishly up at his sister. "I guess I underestimated you too, 'Dite. What you did was really brave and clever. I never thought of you as one to stand up to the old man, I'm sorry."  
"S'okay," she said grinning. "Don't let the blonde hair fool ya, bro. And speaking of which, it looks okay, doesn't it? I didn't muss it up or anything?"  
Anxiously she patted her curls and Ares laughed. "Nope, it's fine 'Dite, really it is. You look great."  
"I know" she simpered, fighting a grin.  
  
Hera clapped her hands and thunder clashed. In the portal, Zeus looked up from his conversation with Xena and met his wife's eyes.  
When she spoke her voice was cold and heavy with anger. "Thanks to my husband's foolishness, the warrior princess has successively avoided admitting how she feels about Ares. This means only one thing; according to the pledge punishment can only be meted out if Xena confessed to feelings or a lack of them on Ares' behalf within the given candlemark. She has given no answer, therefore we must release the prisoner." She waved her hand and the chains around Ares flowed away. When he was free he gave himself a little shake and his usual outfit formed around him. Testing his muscles gingerly he leaned over and gave 'Dite a hug. "Thanks for everything, Sis," he whispered. "I owe you one."  
"um...no you don't... but don't worry, I don't mind, we won't go into that. But do me a favour, and go down there and tell the warrior babe how you feel about her. Trust me, it'll work out okay in the end." Seeing his sceptical look, she added "Hey, I'm love, remember? I know these things." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she vanished as a sheepish Zeus appeared at the head of the room. Angrily Hera and Apollo descended on him, as Ares, laughing, slipped away.  
  
He found Xena where the portal had last shown her, sitting on the bench at the edge of the royal garden. She was deep in thought.  
"Xena"  
"Ares" Damn why wasn't the woman reacting! What can I say to her?  
Aphrodite's words replayed inside his skull. "Tell the warrior babe how you feel about her. Trust me, it'll work out okay in the end."  
Here goes nothing Ares thought fatalistically, and sat beside her.  
Tentatively he put a hand on her arm and she slowly turned to face him. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Xena asked softly. Ares bit his lip and looked at her tenderly, he couldn't recall seeing her like this before; she looked so incredibly vulnerable it made him desperate to protect her. He took a deep breath and replied, "I killed Apollo's chosen, as Dad told you. The others weren't exactly happy and Apollo and Hera wanted me to be punished like Prometheus."  
"For killing Apollo's chosen? As I remember he wasn't that nice a person anyway."  
"Yeah, well, that's what I said but they didn't take that too well either."  
"I can imagine." She gave a slight chuckle and Ares' heart lifted. Maybe, he thought, she's not mad at me this time.  
"So they were all set for doing that when 'Dite spoke up-"  
"'Dite?"  
"Yeah, she faced down the old man and demanded that they let love judge me-"  
"Meaning her?"  
"Meaning you."  
  
Xena searched his face imploringly, expecting to see the usual arrogance and superiority there. Instead, she saw only honesty, humility and something else. Love. The tender look he kept giving her couldn't be mistaken for anything else, and it took her breath away. Can he really love me? Could war learn to love?  
  
"You'd be surprised by the change you can inspire in a person."   
Remembering those words from an earlier time, Xena smiled, and the expression lit up her eyes with a pure joy. Ares couldn't recall ever seeing her so happy when she was with him. 'It's an expression she normally reserves for that irritating blonde and that do-gooder half-brother of mine.'  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I would." She smiled again. Ares thought he could get used to that expression on her beautiful face.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered, daring to reach out and hold his hand against her face. Not breaking his gaze Xena placed her own hand over his, holding it there. "Ares" she murmured softly.  
"Sweet."  
"Zeus wanted me to judge your fate. That's not what I would have expected from 'Dite."  
"That's not what she intended either. She wanted them to let me go, to spend time with you because she thought you could inspire me to change even as Herc did you."  
"Haven't I?" she responded gently.  
"Yes, love."  
  
She was silent. He continued, "Zeus decided that if you declared you didn't love me, I'd suffer the fate Apollo planned. If you said you did..."  
"They'd let you go?"  
"They'd take you in my place."  
"I suspected something," she said softly, holding his dark eyes with her deep blue. Witch's eyes, he thought crazily. Temptress. Oh how he wanted to...focus, Ares, focus. "Zeus could never do anything straightforward, not if he had a sneakier option open."  
"He had a candlemark to convince you to speak one way or the other, 'Dite talked him into that."  
"Seems we owe her a lot." The 'we' made Ares' heart skip and he sent a fervent prayer to his sister as he looked desperately at this woman he loved more than life itself. Somewhere he thought he heard 'Dite giggle.  
  
A mischievous look passed over Xena's face and she got to her feet, pacing in front of him. "Since the candlemark's up, I guess I'd better make a permanent decision one way or the other, shouldn't I?"   
Had he been mortal, Ares' heart would have skipped a beat. "Should you?" he asked tentatively.   
"It's not good to have unresolved issues like this, you know" Xena responded teasingly. "I wouldn't want to lose any sleep because of it. Losing sleep because of you, well, that's quite a different matter..." A silly goofy grin came over Ares' face and at that moment he didn't care HOW stupid he looked. He knew what Xena would say.   
Getting to his feet he seized her by the shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. "Xena?" he asked huskily.  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
  
She leaned into him and they shared a long, sweet kiss. When they finally broke apart, Xena laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the safe feeling his strong arms gave her. No one else knew her like Ares; no one else could. He didn't have to guess about the past she rarely spoke of, he'd been there, he'd seen or shared it all. He understood her better than anyone else, and she often had the feeling she understood him more than most ever could. The man behind the facade of War was as passionate and as loving as anyone, but just as easily hurt and misunderstood. And so often he retreated behind the mask he'd built to avoid being hurt, that she thought he had forgotten how to bring the walls down. But here, with her, he was as vulnerable and as caring as she'd ever seen him, and she felt privileged that he'd let her see his softer side.   
  
"Ares?" she whispered softly.  
"Yes, sweet?"  
"I love you too."  
"I know."  
  
There were no more words between them, but then they were of the sort who needed few words. What they had was far greater than mere syllables could utter, and so they stood for a long time, wrapped in each other and their feelings that they needed nothing to express their emotions but each other.  
  
In the ether Aphrodite watched them tenderly, silent tears trailing down her sculptured cheeks. As she wiped her eyes she smiled in triumph, and turned to the solemn figure beside her. "Yes! I did it! I knew those two were made for each other." A slight shadow seemed to cross her face. "Now I just have to set up Athena..."  
  
Chuckling, Haephestus gathered up his exuberant bride into his arms and they vanished in a sparkle of light.   
  
THE END.   
  
Let me know what you thought - feeeeeeeed the bard! She's getting hungry. This is my first Xena/Ares fanfic so please be brutal. Any feedback is welcome. If you hate me, I'll delete you anyway, you small person.   
  
Email: avatar_31@angelfire.com  
  
Words: 3766   



End file.
